His Blessing
by Kitty9
Summary: Everything is going right for twenty four year old Morty. He has a great job and an even better girlfriend. However, he feels he needs a certain person's 'blessing' before he can ask his girlfriend to marry him.


Morty never thought he'd say this, but growing up with Rick around was a big help. He would help Rick rebuild the ship so often; the alien technology was second nature over time. When it came time for an actual job, he realized a combustion engine was much simpler than the alien technology that Rick had. It started with him fixing his own car at age eighteen. After a few years of working under a mechanic, he opened his own business.

Thanks to his father's advertisement background, he named it 'Morty Auto-Motives' or MAM for short. Jerry got a big kick out of that one. Yeah the name sucked but people trusted the hometown boy with an occasional stutter the most. On occasion Morty would need to call Rick for some advise but it was a typical fix. Rick knew combustion engines like the back of his hand; they were 'more primitive' as Rick would say. At twenty Morty had it all, his own business, tons of loyal customers, and a very cute female from out of town that just walked in with car problems.

After helping with her car issues, she accepted his invitation for a dinner that night.

Now at the age of twenty four, he knew what his next step was. He just needed a blessing from one specific person.

Morty walked into the garage of his parent's house. He lived in an apartment down the road but his mom made him keep a spare key to the house. Rick was sitting in the garage; his travels had been slowing down the last few years. Not because Morty left, Morty was willing to come by any time Rick called, but because he was getting older. His age was quickly creeping up to him. While he was still considered young, only in his upper sixties, the alcohol and drugs throughout his life had some long lasting effects that seemed to age him worse than he was.

"Hey Rick." Morty said walking in.

Rick looked over his shoulders than back at his item on his workbench, "Hey Morty. What brings you here?"

"Bringing mom and dad to dinner tonight." Morty sat on a stool next to Rick.

"Gonna let your parents mooch off you already?" Rick asked looking through a large magnifying glass while screwing a small screw in.

"You're one to talk."

Rick was silent then changed the subject, "You're parents won't be home for another hour."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you before I told them."

Rick let out a 'mhm', half listening.

"Rick. I have some important news to tell you."

Rick sighed looking up from his object, he set his screw driver down. "Go ahead Morty, you have my attention."

"Well Ri-Ri-Rick, I've been with Emily for a long time…and…well." Morty pulled out a small black box from his pocket. He opened it up to show a ring. "I plan on asking her to marry me in two days at the restaurant where we had our first date!"

Rick's mouth went to a straight line staring at the ring then he shrugged, going back to his invention.

"Aren't you going to say anything at all?" Morty asked.

Rick kept looking at his invention, "You're funeral. I warned you not to get involved with love."

"That's it?" Morty asked frustrated by the answer. "I wanted to make sure you were the first person who knew and this is all you say?"

Rick looked up from his invention again, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say congratulations. I want you to lie. I want you to say that you're happy for me!"

"Is that what you want?" Rick asked.

"Yes!"

Rick let out a humph and went back to his work.

"Geez" Morty hopped up, starting to yell. "I followed you around for years and you can't ever be happy for me when I'm happy!"

Rick looked up at Morty, crossing his arms.

"I-I-I knew how you'd feel but I figured, hey, maybe he'd change just this once! Maybe he'd have a shred of humanity left to say that he was happy for me! My plan was to tell you, you say congratulations and I ask you to be my best man."

Rick still stared at him, his arms crossed.

"You don't even care that I'm arguing now. This is a load of shit Rick! I went along with some of your biggest, most outlandish ideas and you don't give one fuck about me when I'm happy for once. I mean, for once, I'm actually excited for something that's going right in my life!"

"Are you done?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good." Rick went back to work.

"I can't take this!" Morty yelled leaving the garage, slamming the door behind him.

Morty walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. He stared at the blank television screen with his arms crossed. A cold can touched the side of his face. Morty looked to see Rick holding a can of beer. He grabbed the can, popping the tab.

Rick sat next to him, "You left this in the garage." Rick said throwing the black box at him. "Don't lose it."

Morty opened the box; the ring was still in its place.

The two sat on the couch sipping their drinks in silence.

"I guess I just don't see it ever working out." Rick finally spoke. "Love isn't real."

"But we all deserve a chance Rick. You had your chance at love. It's my turn to mess up. You can't take that away from me."

"I know…" Rick sat back. "Look, you talk about her a lot. I've never seen you so happy. The last four years, you've been happier with Emily than that Japanese girl you dated before her."

"She was Chinese."

"Yeah, whatever. You talk about Emily all the time. You guys are good together. You both smile at each other in a way that both sickens and creeps me out. You guys laugh at each others jokes when they're clearly not funny. I can't say it will work out but I guess if you're happy then I'm happy." Rick said smiling at Morty.

"You mean it?" Morty asked.

"Of course."

"Does that mean you will be my best man?"

"Fuck no!"

"Come on Rick! You practically kept me out of school I don't know anyone else."

"I don't want to be a part of the train wreck."

"For me?" Morty asked. "Besides of all the people I know, you'd throw one heck of a bachelor party."

Rick smiled, "Damn right I would! I'm going to throw you the best bachelor party in the universe!"

"Then you'll do it?"

"Fine, but only under one condition. When you guys divorce I'm entitled to one free 'I told you so' speech."

Morty smiled, "Agreed. You can have one speech IF we divorce."

"Now for the bachelor party, I'm thinking of a specific planet that's a little far away but…"

Morty listened as Rick went on about his convoluted plan for the bachelor party. For once in Morty's life, the universe was giving him everything he could ask for. There was nothing more he could possibly need.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **I wanted this out before Valentine 's Day but obviously that didn't happen. If someone else wants a shot at what Rick would plan for Morty's bachelor party, I'd love to read it! I tried thinking of something but everything I thought of just didn't feel up to par to what I'd expect from Rick…so it stays a oneshot. Maybe its because even when writing older Morty, I still see him as a teenager.**_

 _ **Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!**_


End file.
